Aku Sayang Neechan
by Kanna Ayasaki
Summary: Ino sangat menyayangi adiknya. Ia tidak ingin adiknya terluka. Ia hanya ingin adiknya bahagia. Akan tetapi, rasa sayangnya dibalas dengan perlakuan yang amat jauh berbeda... RnR plis!


**Pagi, semuanya. Kanna bikin fic baru lagi lho! Kali ini genrenya Family! Minna-san, ayo tepuk tangan buat Kanna! *dilempar gerobak***

**Fic yang diketik mulai jam tujuh, selesai tepat jam setengah sebelas. Dalam prosesnya ada sedikit curi-curi nonton di YouTube dan bantu Baachan ngupas kacang -?-**

**Begitulah suka duka Kanna menulis fic ini! Please enjoy my story, minna! XDXD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ya punyanya mas Kishimoto. Nggak lucu dong kalo Naruto dibikin sama Pink Hanamori. Kebayang kan gimana jadinya?**

**WARNING: AU, typo(s), gaje, abal. OOC TINGKAT TINGGI! Inget, Kanna udah nge-warning ya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"_Ino! Ino! Cepat kemari! Adikmu sudah lahir!"_

"_Adikku lahir? Dimana?"_

"_Tuh, itu adikmu... Coba lihat, warna rambutnya sama kayak punya Ino, ya?"_

"_Waah... Tou-san, dia lucu sekali! Boleh Ino panggil dia Naru?"_

"_Naru? Boleh saja... Kalau begitu nama panjangnya Naruto ya?"_

"_He? Naruto? Kok kayak nama makanan?"_

"_Mmm... Iya juga ya..."_

"_Tapi nggak apa-apa deh. Jadinya kan bisa dipanggil 'Naru'. Ino juga lebih suka 'Naruto' daripada 'Narubi' atau 'Narucho'."_

"_Hahaha... Ya sudah, nanti kita kasih tahu Kaa-san namanya 'Naruto' ya..."_

"_Iya! Tapi dipanggilnya 'Naru' ya!"_

**.**

**++ Aku Sayang Nee-chan ++**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Pagi ini pagi yang cerah. Langit yang gelap mulai dihiasi oleh semburat warna jingga yang dipancarkan sang surya, pertanda bagi semua orang untuk bangun dari tidur mereka dan bersiap memulai aktivitas hari ini.

Ya, semua, kecuali satu orang.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tampak masih bergelung dalam selimutnya. Jam weker berwarna oranye yang diletakkan di samping tempat tidurnya telah berdering sejak tadi, namun tidak dipedulikan olehnya. Sang pemilik malah semakin membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantalnya untuk meredam suara jam yang menusuk gendang telinganya.

Begitulah. Yang namanya jam weker, mau dipasang sekencang apapun tak akan mempan untuk seorang Namikaze Naruto. Entah sudah berapa jam weker yang dibelikan Namikaze Kushina, ibunya, demi membangunkan sang anak tanpa teriakan kakaknya.

Tapi, seperti biasa, jam weker itu hanya bisa berbunyi tanpa mengusik Naruto sedikit pun. Maka hari ini pun sang kakak kembali menunaikan tugas mulianya: membangunkan sang adik.

"NARUUU!" suara teriakan pun menggema di rumah kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Demi membangunkan salah seorang penghuninya, suara teriakan ini memang selalu muncul setiap pagi. Tapi tetap saja−volume teriakan ini selalu cukup untuk membuat seisi rumah terlonjak dari tempat mereka duduk atau berbaring. Tak terkecuali Naruto.

Naruto tersentak dari alam mimpinya dan langsung memandang sekelilingnya dengan tampang bingung. Tak lama kemudian, suara pintu yang dibuka menandakan bahwa seseorang telah menerobos masuk ke kamarnya.

"Naru!" seru orang yang masuk tanpa permisi itu. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, Naruto menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah menatapnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Bangun! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama jam weker itu berbunyi?"

Naruto menggosok matanya dengan mengantuk. "Uuuhm..." gumam Naruto malas-malasan. Matanya melirik ke arah jam weker yang telah dimatikan kakaknya barusan. "Ino-neechan, sekarang kan masih jam 6..." keluhnya. Gadis bernama Ino itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau benar, Naru. Sekarang _sudah_ jam 6," sahut Ino sambil menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto. "Jadi cepatlah bangun dan bersiap."

Naruto mendecak sebal. Matanya dikedipkan beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. "Neechan terlalu rajin," gerutunya sebal.

"Suka-suka aku, dong. Justru bagus kan kalau rajin?" sahutnya cuek. "Ya sudah, sekarang cepat mandi. Sarapan sudah siap sejak 10 menit lalu, tahu."

Dengan kaki diseret dan gerutuan tentang 'keluarga-aneh-yang-hobi-bangun-kepagian', Naruto meraih handuk dan berjalan ogah-ogahan ke kamar mandi.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Ohayo, Ino-chan," sapa seorang gadis berambut indigo saat Ino memasuki kelasnya.

"Hei, Hinata. Ohayo. Si jidat belum datang?" tanya Ino sambil meletakkan tasnya di samping bangku Hinata. Hinata yang mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Ino mengangguk kecil dan berkata, "Oh, kalau Sakura-chan..."

POK

"ADUH!" jerit Ino sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia buru-buru berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pink sedang nyengir menatapnya. "Sakura! Salam macam apa tuh? Enak aja mukul kepala orang!" protes Ino.

"Kalau begitu jangan panggil aku 'jidat', Ino-pig," sahut Sakura kalem sambil duduk di kursi kosong di depan Ino. Ino menaikkan alisnya sambil ikut duduk di kursinya. "Lho, kenapa? Itu kan kenyataan, jidat lebar!"

"Ino-pig,"

"Jidat!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Stooop!" seru seseorang sambil menggebrak meja Ino, menghentikan acara saling ejek Ino dan Sakura. "Kalian ini! Sekarang masih pagi, tahu! Jam segini kok udah berantem?"

Ino dan Sakura sama-sama cengengesan dan menatap penengah mereka. "Sori, Tenten. Kebiasaan, hehe..." ujar Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Yang dipanggil Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian kekanakkan! Ada yang lebih penting, nih. Kalian sudah mengerjakan Pr IPA?" tanya Tenten langsung. Sakura dan Ino berpandangan, kemudian sama-sama nyengir. "Eh, belum..." jawab keduanya kompak.

Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ah! Kalian gimana sih? Terus aku nyontek siapa dong?" tanyanya.

"Kalem, Tenten. Minta sama Neji aja. Lagipula..." Sakura terdiam, matanya menatap ke atas tanda ia sedang berpikir. "Bukannya sekarang Hari Selasa? IPA kan besok?"

"Eh?" Tenten cengo, sementara Ino tertawa. "Waduh, jangan-jangan aku salah bawa pelajaran!" serunya panik, kemudian berbalik dan berlari ke bangkunya diiringi tawa Sakura dan Ino.

"Ceroboh," komentar Ino sambil senyum-senyum. "Padahal olahraganya jago, tapi kok ceroboh ya?"

"Heh? Memang ada hubungannya?" tanya Sakura heran. Ino cengengesan. "Nggak sih, tapi sambung-sambungin aja deh."

Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan 'dasar-cewek-aneh', tapi sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Tenten telah kembali.

"Aku nggak salah bawa buku," lapornya dengan ekspresi lega. "Buku IPA-nya yang lupa kukeluarkan."

Ino dan Sakura sama-sama menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata kompak, "Ceroboh!"

Tenten merengut dan bersiap membalas perkataan kedua temannya, tapi tampaknya berubah pikiran di tengah jalan. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat, membuat kedua temannya heran. Tapi sebelum salah satu dari mereka mengusik lamunan Tenten, ia sudah menoleh untuk menatap Ino dan wajahnya berubah serius. "Omong-omong, Ino, ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan padamu."

Ino mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Heh? Penting?" tanyanya. Sebetulnya Ino tak terlalu ambil pusing, karena 'penting' yang dimaksud Tenten biasanya tentang Neji yang lupa janji kencan mereka atau Lee yang merusak DVD Playernya. "Apaan?"

"Mmm... Sebenarnya, waktu pulang sekolah kemarin, aku melihat adikmu..." Tenten memulai, dan Ino langsung tahu dugaannya salah. Ini memang penting. Ino langsung merubah posisi duduknya supaya bisa melihat Tenten dengan lebih baik. "Naru? Naru kenapa?"

Tenten menggaruk kepalanya, tanda sedang gugup. "Eh... Yah, begini. Jadi kemarin tuh aku pulang bareng Lee, tapi karena dia bilang mau mampir dulu ke rumah Guy-sensei, kami mampir dulu ke sana. Nah, kalian tahu kan kalau sebelum rumah Guy-sensei, ada sebuah gang yang biasa ditongkrongin preman?" tanya Tenten, dan Sakura langsung tersentak.

"Hei, jangan bilang Naruto ada di sana!" seru Sakura. Tenten mengerling Ino dan berkata pelan, "Eh, yah... Sayangnya aku lihat Naruto di sana..."

Ino terdiam, kedua matanya membulat shock. Naruto nongkrong dengan preman?

"Anak itu!" gumam Ino geram. "Kukira dia sudah sadar, ternyata masih bergaul dengan orang seperti itu!" seru Ino sambil beranjak berdiri.

"E... eh! Ino, mau ke mana?" seru Tenten kaget melihat Ino yang berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mau ke mana lagi? Ya jelas mendatangi si baka itu!" jawab Ino sambil membuka pintu kelas dengan keras. Usia Ino dan Naruto memang hanya berjarak 2 tahun, karena itu tahun ini mereka masih satu sekolah.

Tepat sebelum Ino melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, Sakura mencengkeram tangannya, menghentikan gerakannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Ino. Jangan marah-marah duluan, dong. Nanti keriput di wajahmu tambah banyak, lho," ujar Sakura dengan nada ringan, namun tangannya mencengkeram Ino erat hingga gadis pirang itu meringis. Tak sia-sia Sakura menjadi juara karate tingkat nasional; tenaganya luar biasa.

"Betul, Ino. Lebih baik kita lihat dulu deh, ngapain Naruto ngumpul sama mereka. Siapa tahu dia memang ada keperluan, kan?" Tenten ikut menenangkan, tapi perkataannya membuat Ino mendengus tertahan. _Keperluan macam apa yang membuat seseorang bertemu segerombolan preman?_

Meskipun begitu, Ino berpikir perkataan kedua temannya benar juga. Ino menghembuskan napas perlahan, kemudian berkata, "Oke. Aku akan... lihat keadaan dulu. Sakura, lepasin tanganmu dong," pinta Ino. Setelah yakin Ino tak akan mendadak lari keluar, Sakura melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Jangan khawatir gitu, dong," senyum Sakura. "Kami berdua bakalan bantu kamu, kok. Iya kan?" ujarnya sambil melirik Tenten. Tenten mengangguk membenarkan.

"Iya! Kami akan menemanimu mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Lagipula yang ngeliat dia kan, aku," kata Tenten. Ino tersenyum. Untunglah dia punya teman-teman yang baik.

"Hehe, iya. Makasih ya, teman-teman," ujar Ino, membuat Sakura dan Tenten balas menunjukkan senyum mereka.

"Lagipula..." ujar Sakura saat mereka kembali berjalan ke kursi Ino. "Aku nggak akan rela kalau Naruto belok ke jalan yang salah. Walaupun 2 tahun lebih muda, kayaknya dia pantas dipertimbangkan untuk jadi calon pacar..."

Dan ucapan Sakura ditutup dengan tempat pensil Ino yang melayang tepat ke wajahnya.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ino, Sakura dan Tenten berjalan beriringan dengan langkah yang dipelankan, mata ketiganya menatap tajam pada punggung seorang pemuda berambut pirang di depan mereka. Masing-masing mengenakan 'alat penyamaran' yang mereka beli dadakan 10 menit lalu.

"Akhirnya aku tahu kemana dia pergi setelah pulang sekolah," gumam Ino sambil membetulkan letak kaca mata hitamnya, mata aquamarine-nya menyipit saat melihat Naruto melewati jalan yang menuju rumah mereka. "Selama seminggu ini dia selalu pulang telat..."

"Mmm-hmm," sahut Sakura, tangannya berusaha merapikan beberapa helaian rambut yang mencuat keluar dari topi fedola yang dikenakannya. "Sudah seminggu, eh? Aku penasaran apa yang dilakukannya..."

"Bukankah dulu Naruto pernah berteman dengan anak berandal seperti itu?" tanya Tenten sambil menaikkan syal rajutan yang dipakainya supaya menutupi separuh wajahnya. "Waktu SMP kan? Anak nakal bernama Inuzuka Kiba itu?"

Ino mengangguk pelan, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Naruto. "Iya. Tou-san memarahinya waktu itu. Tou-san kalau marah nggak kira-kira, makannya Naru berhenti main dengan dia," jelasnya. "Ternyata efeknya cuma bertahan setahun. Uh, andai Tou-san tidak sedang dinas ke luar negri, langsung kulaporkan sekarang juga."

Sakura hanya menggumam tidak jelas sebagai tanggapannya. Tak lama kemudian, ketiga gadis itu menyaksikan Naruto berbelok memasuki sebuah gang di antara 2 gedung pertokoan. Daerah itu memang agak sepi dan tidak terawat, tempat yang bagus untuk berkumpulnya anak-anak berandalan.

"Tenang, Ino!" seru Tenten saat menyadari sahabatnya ini akan langsung menyerbu masuk gang. "Kan sudah kami bilang, tenang! Kita lihat dulu si Naruto ngapain!"

Ino terdiam, tapi toh menuruti perkataan Tenten. Pelan-pelan, ketiganya melongok ke dalam gang itu dan mendapati segerombolan anak lelaki di sana, mungkin sekitar 10 orang. Naruto tampak sedang bertukar tos dengan seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat dengan corak merah di pipinya.

"Inuzuka Kiba!" gumam Ino geram. Matanya berkilat marah saat melihat seragam yang diikenakannya sama dengan milik Naruto. "Anak itu! Kukira dia pindah dari Konoha! Lagi-lagi dia menyeret Naru ke tempat-tempat seperti ini!"

Kali ini, Sakura langsung menahan Ino sebelum gadis pirang itu sempat maju. Ia menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, kemudian menunjuk telinganya. Artinya jelas: 'Diam dan dengar'.

Ino menghela napas sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke depan dan mulai mencoba mempertajam indra pendengarannya

"Jadi? Ada kabar apa dari mereka?" suara Kiba mulai terdengar di antara suara bising percakapan lainnya.

"Ya. Aku sudah dapat kepastian dari temanku, katanya mereka akan datang Jumat," suara lain menjawab Kiba. Ino dan kedua temannya merasa mengenal suara ini dan terkejut saat melihat sosok Hidan, teman sekelas mereka. Kiba mengangguk-angguk puas.

"Mereka pengecut, mengulur-ulur waktu," ujar Kiba. "Tapi aku heran juga. Kupikir mereka baru akan merespon sebulan lagi, ternyata hanya 2 minggu," lanjutnya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Bagus lah. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Mereka benar-benar brengsek, berbuat seenaknya begitu. Aku sudah nggak sabar menghajar mereka," kali ini Naruto ikut menimpali, dan gerombolan itu tertawa bersama sebagai persetujuan atas ucapan Naruto.

Ino tertegun. Sejak kapan adiknya jadi seperti ini? Bicara dengan kata-kata kasar, dan menganiaya orang lain? Entah bagaimana, Ino berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura di lengannya dan berlari masuk, membuat Tenten dan Sakura menatapnya ngeri dan berseru "Ino!"

Seruan kedua gadis itu mengangetkan perkumpulan berandalan itu, membuat mereka serempak menoleh menatap mulut gang. Mata Naruto membesar saat melihat sosok kakaknya berlari ke arah mereka. "Neechan?" gumamnya pelan.

Ino berlari mendekati Naruto, wajahnya tampak marah. "Naru! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah?" bentaknya.

"Oooh! Ino-neechan! Lama tak bertemu!" seru Kiba sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab. Ino mendelik saat melihat Kiba melambaikan tangannya dengan sikap riang dan sok ramah.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya menyeret Naru ke tempat seperti ini!" seru Ino sambil menunjuk Kiba. "Jangan berani-berani memanggilku 'neechan'! Memangnya kau pikir siapa kau ini?"

Kiba hanya menatap Ino sambil menyeringai. "Aku nggak menyeret-nyeret Naruto kok, _senpai_," ujarnya dengan penekanan di kata 'senpai'. "Naruto sendiri yang mau ikut, iya kan?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Naruto.

Ino menatap Kiba marah. "Jangan dekati adikku lagi! Ayo, Naru. Kita pulang!" Ino berbalik sambil menarik tangan Naruto, tapi Naruto mendadak menyentakkan tangannya ke atas, membuat genggaman tangan Ino terlepas.

"Aku nggak mau pergi," ujar Naruto ketus. "Neechan pulang sendiri saja."

Ucapan Naruto langsung disambut dengan seruoan 'ooooh' dari anak laki-laki lain. Ino sendiri menatap Naruto dengan mata terbelalak, tercengang akan sikap adiknya. "Naru! Apa-apaan kau?" desisnya galak. Beberapa lelaki terkekeh mendengar desisan Ino.

"Hei hei, sudahlah, Namikaze. Adikmu ini ingin bermain dengan teman-temannya, apa salahnya?" Kali ini Hidan yang angkat bicara. Ino menoleh memandangnya, rasa muak terpancar di matanya.

"Hidan," ujar Ino tajam. "Tak kusangka kau ada di sini. Apayang kau lakukan?"

Hidan mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum sinis. "Aku? Hanya bermain dengan teman sepulang sekolah, Namikaze. Hei, nikmatilah masa muda!" jawabnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Anak-anak lain kembali tertawa, beberapa sambil memukul-mukul tembok dengan liar. Ino mendesis jijik.

"Terserah apa katamu. Pokoknya, Naru, ayo pulang. Tak ada gunanya berdiam diri di sini," Ino kembali meraih tangan Naruto, tapi Naruto kembali menepisnya.

"Aku ingin di sini! Sudah kubilang, neechan duluan saja," ujar Naruto. Ino menatap adiknya tajam. Oh, tempat sial ini benar-benar merubah adiknya, eh?

"Namikaze Naruto, kubilang, pulang," ujar Ino. Naruto balas menatapnya sekarang, kedua mata mereka yang warnanya nyaris sama bertemu.

"Aku. Ingin. Di. Sini." Jawab Naruto dengan nada tajam. Entah sejak kapan, keributan di gang itu berhenti. Tampaknya semua ingin menonton perdebatan kakak beradik Namikaze ini.

"Kubilang, pulang," Ino menjawab dengan nada tak kalah tajam.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto keras kepala.

"Aku tak peduli apa maumu, pokoknya ayo!" Ino kembli meraih tangan Naruto. Sudut-sudut bibir Naruto berkedut dan ia berteriak keras, "TIDAK!"

PLAK!

Semua membeku dengan mulut menganga. Kiba dan Hidan melotot. Sakura dan Tenten menutup mulut ngeri. Naruto terdiam shock, dan Ino tertegun.

Namikaze Naruto baru saja menampar kakaknya.

Suasana mendadak hening mencekam. Entah bagaimana, semuanya sepakat tak boleh ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Semuanya menyaksikan Naruto yang menatap kakaknya dengan sorot tak percaya bercampur kaget dan Ino yang berdiri diam, kedua matanya tertutup poninya.

Akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk mulai bicara. Tangannya bergerak mendekati sang kakak seolah akan menyentuhnya dan ia mulai bicara, "Nee−"

"Baik," Ino memotong perkataan Naruto sambil menepis tangannya, suaranya sedingin es sekarang. "Aku mengerti. Kau boleh tetap di sini, bermain dengan teman-temanmu. Maaf sudah mengganggu."

Semua terdiam. Suhu udara serasa turun 20 derajat. Bahkan wajah Kiba yang sebelumnya sangar kini terlihat ngeri.

"Neechan," Naruto kembali bersuara. "Aku−"

"Aku akan pulang duluan," Ino kembali memotong, kali ini sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, gestur tubuhnya menyatakan bahwa ia akan segera pergi. "Sesuai keinginanmu. Maaf aku telah mengganggu waktumu bersama teman-temanmu, Naruto."

Naruto membeku. Baru kali ini Ino memanggilnya 'Naruto'. Selama 15 tahun hidupnya, Ino selalu memanggilnya 'Naru'. Tak peduli apapun yang ia lakukan, tak peduli semarah apapun kakaknya, Ino tak pernah memanggilnya Naruto. _Tak pernah_.

"Neechan−"

"Sampai nanti di rumah, Naruto," Ino mulai berjalan menjauh. "Aku akan bilang pada Kaa-san untuk tidak cemas. Aku akan bilang Naruto sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya."

Dan dengan kalimat bernada dingin itu, Ino melangkah keluar dari gang sempit itu, diiringi tatapan horor para anak lelaki yang berkumpul di sana.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura dan Tenten buru-buru berlari mengejar Ino. Gadis itu hanya berjalan melewati mereka saat keluar gang tadi, dan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih shock begitu saja.

"Ehmm... Ino, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten takut-takut. Suasana di sekitar mereka begitu kaku sekarang. Sakura malah langsung melempar tatapan 'jangan-ganggu-dia-dulu' pada Tenten begitu ia bicara barusan.

"Sudah, nggak apa-apa," ujar Ino tiba-tiba, seolah ia menyadari pandangan Sakura pada Tenten barusan bagaikan Sakura menyatakannya secara lisan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku yang salah. Harusnya aku tahu Naruto nggak mau diganggu. Nggak apa-apa."

Sakura dan Tenten saling bertukar pandang gelisah. Gawat, nih.

"Ino," Sakura angkat bicara sekarang. "Kami−"

Ino menghentikan Sakura dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dan Sakura langsung berhenti bicara. "... _thanks_ sudah mau menemaniku. Aku pulang duluan, ya."

Tanpa memberi Sakura dan Tenten kesempatan untuk menanggapi, Ino berlari pergi. Meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang ketakutan akan sikapnya.

"Ino..." gumam Tenten sambil bersiap mengejar Ino, tapi Sakura langsung menahan bahunya. Tenten menoleh menatapnya dan Sakura menggeleng.

"Sudah, biarkan saja dulu. Dia harus menenangkan diri," kata Sakura. Tenten langsung mengerutkan kening tak setuju. "Tapi Sakura," Tenten mulai berargumen. "Kau lihat barusan kan? Ino..."

"Ya, Tenten. Aku lihat," jawab Sakura dengan nada suram. "Ino menangis."

**-**To Be Continued**-**

**Bersambung dengan sangat gaje dan abal XDXD**

**Mind to Review, please? :3**


End file.
